


A Melon for your thoughts

by DoomNightAt12



Series: Sibling Verse [2]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: AU where Senku has 3 siblings and doesn't bother to tell anyone about them, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Ishigami Siblings, Gen, On today's episode its the youngest Ishigami, Suika gets a new friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomNightAt12/pseuds/DoomNightAt12
Summary: Suika discovers another melon wearing friend, Kohaku is concerned, and Senku finally gets part of his old world back.
Series: Sibling Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107290
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	A Melon for your thoughts

Chasing Chalk through the forest was one of those little things that Suika enjoyed, even more so now that science had improved her vision. No longer were stray branches whipping her as she dashed through low bushes or catching her after Chalk pushed them down. She was free to be as nimble and quick as she could. 

Their path could deviate a number of ways around the village, but one of the most common lead them out to a field, drenched in sunlight and edged by a flowing stream. Not many knew where she got her head piece from, but the rows of melons were practically her pride and joy. She had cared for them, rain or shine, and made sure the other villagers wouldn’t come and trample them. It was a secret garden all to her own-

-or so she thought.

As she wandered the rows of her crop, Chalks growl stopped her in her tracks. The little dog was good at spotting dangerous creatures like snakes or aggressive monkeys, but when she dared to creep closer, she found his focus was on a melon.

A moving melon. One that bobbed and shook as it failed to hold still in the presence of the hound, before leaping into the air as Chalk let out a bark.

“Chalk wait!”

Separated from the others, Suika could now see the cracks in the melon, trailing down to its hollowed bottom, which continued in the shape of a body. A human body, no larger than her own, and naked save for a few vines and leaves wrapped around their waist.

“Ah!”

She shied away, covering her lenses, but after a long moment there was a sneeze. Suika dared to peak, finding the person in-front of her shivering, rubbing their arms. She paused, glancing about, before scrambling to remove her poncho. She had to briefly remove her melon to pull it over her head, but she kept her eyes closed to avoid her face scrunching up. Once she was free of the fabric she returned the melon before holding out the poncho.

”H-here.”

The opposing melon tilted, curious. They stood briefly, before moving to remove their own melon. As it slid off, there was something oddly familiar about the look of their face and hair, as well as their eyes, which were wide and searching then entire exchange. The stranger slipped on the poncho, before replacing their own melon.

“… thank you.”

“No worries!” Suika smiled.

They both stood for a moment, Chalk now lying at their feet, before Suika went to speak again.

“Would you like to play with us?”

“…?”

* * *

“Suika! Suika where are you!?”

Kohaku sighed, scanning the tree line once again. Afternoon was stretching on, and she hadn’t seen melon nor tail of the small girl and her furry friend, which made worry bubble in her chest. Magma and Mantel were keeping to themselves these days, but she didn't hold the trust that they wouldn't try something again. 

“Please be alright Suika…”

She was just about to sprint off to check the other side of the village before the sight of a familiar moving melon caught her eye. In just one bound, Kohaku cleared the underbrush, landing beside Suika to scoop her into a hug.

“Suika! Where have you been all day!? We were getting worried!”

There was a tug at her dress, to which Kohau found Suika standing beside her. Chalk let out a yip, pawing at her leg. The wheels in her mind turned, along with her head as she twisted to look at who she’d picked up.

“Two Suikas?”

Another tug at her dress.

“That’s Suika’s new friend!”

Kohaku held the other child at arm’s length, observing their pale skin and lack of covering save for Suika’s poncho. They didn’t seem to be a child from the village, so by process of elimination it meant they were probably a revived statue. But what was a revived person doing out in the woods? Hadn’t Seknu elaborated on why it was difficult to bring people back? Had this been a random revival, or where they someone from the Empire of Might? 

“Where did you come from?”

“…”

“Are you an old-world person? Who are you?”

“…”

“Uh, do you... understand me?”

The stranger gave the smallest nod.

“They don’t talk much, but Suika understands! They’re a statue person, and I found them out by a stream.”

Kohaku glanced between the two children, before setting the unknown one down.

“We should get back to the village.”

* * *

As evening set in, the Kingdom of Science was still buzzing with activity. With all villagers working together, it was hard to keep track of everything going on. It took only moments for Kohaku's excellent vision to spot their chief overseeing yet another wild project.

“Senku! We’ve got an unknown on our hands!”

She went to point at the second melon wearing child, but as she glanced down she only found Suika at her side , who pointed forward. They both watched the stranger dash across the open workspace, weaving between people with one destination in mind. Senku had looked up on hearing his name called, but had only seen the alarmed Kohaku before something collided with his leg.

“… Now this is familiar.”

He looked down at the clinging melon, which turned up to look at him. Kohaku and Suika both ran over to join the scene, but Suika slowed as a wave of realisation struck, leaving Kohaku to pull up defensively next to Senku.

“Sorry, Suika found a revived statue, but I had failed to consider that they might be an assassin sent by Tsukasa-”

Kohaku was cut off by Senku’s sudden laugh.

“Ha! Assassin? Spy maybe, but I’m not sure you could get a weapon in those tiny hands. There was the 1000-degree knife incident however…”

Senku knelt, forcing the child to step back as he plucked the melon from their head.

“Akane where were you? The one day when the world turns to stone, and you’d left the house, seriously? I looked in all the likely geographical places.”

Kohaku could see the resemblance immediately. While their hair was black and slicked down, those green tinted tips were practically a trademark, along with those striking, knowledge hungry red eyes. There was also a long crack that ran diagonally down the left side of their face, jotting out into a point just under their eye.

“Are you… related to them?”

Senku relented from gently driving his fist into their head, leaving a tousle of hair suddenly standing upright. 

“Hm? Oh yeah, this is my youngest sibling Akane. Akane, Kohaku, Suika.”

Akane took a step back to bow, before moving back in to cling to Senku’s arm.

“ _Sibling?!_ ”

Senku ignored Kohaku’s shout, his focus back on Akane, “Now, please do _not_ tell me you weren’t with Tomohiro. Why else would you have left the house?”

The younger Ishigami gave another nod, hands releasing their grip to twist and gesture.

“You were together, both revived by Tsukasa, but only you ran away.”

Kohaku boggled, “Hu? How do you know that?”

Akane’s hands twisted again, some gestures the same as before.

“Yeah, that sounds like Tomo. Wonderful.”

“Is my hearing broken or-?”

“Oh, this?” Senku twisted his own hands in a few motions, earning a small giggle from Akane, “It’s called sign language. Real handy for communicating without speech. Akane’s not much of a talker, but from how it sounds-”

Senku stood, a look of concern straining his usual grin.

“It looks like we’ll also be staging a rescue mission for my younger brother during our invasion.”

**Author's Note:**

> Quick little intro for the youngest Ishigami, Akane! They were the odd one out in my dream, dark haired, extremely uncanny, prone to just staring and stealing others secrets.   
> The only one left is younger brother Tomohiro, though I do wanna explore more character relations with the siblings, and their impact on canon.  
> Then I can think about the four Ishigami's getting up to science fueled trouble.... hehe


End file.
